Freyja Freyrsdottir
Freyja Freyrsdottir, the Allmother, is the mother to Thor, Loki, Balder, and Hela, wife of Odin, and Queen of Asgard. Additional Information (Widely Known) This information is Widely Known, meaning a majority of people who know this NPC know this information as well, and is likely to be shared freely. * Freyja is the same person as Frigga or Freyja from pagan Earth legend. ** She is the mother of Thor, Balder, and Loki. * Freyja represents the union between Vanaheim and Asgard, and she married Odin before the Conquest of the Nine Realms. Additional Information (Secret) This information is Secret, meaning that only or indeed perhaps only the NPC knows the information. If a DM does not give this information to you and your character suddenly knows this information, this will be considered metagaming. ''' * She knows Loki's true parentage, but loves him just as much if not more than her other children. * She knows the eventual fate of Asgard, and that Ragnarok cannot be avoided. * She is also the mother of Hela Odinsdottir. Abilities Fighting Style * '''Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. All-Mother These spells are added to your spell list. Shield of Freyja Starting at 1st level, when a creature attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you may use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. To do so, you must be able to see both the attacker and the target. Freyja's Blessing At 7th level, when a creature within 30 feet of you makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to give that reature a bonus to the roll equalling your proficiency bonus + Health modifier. You make this choice after you see the roll, but before the DM says whether the attack hits or misses. Potent Healing Starting at 10th level, you may add your Health modifier to the amount you heal a person. Mother's Love At 15th level, you gain resistance to two damage types of your choice, choosing from bludgeoning, necrotic, piercing, radiant, and slashing. Whenever you finish a short or long rest, you can change the damage types you chose. As an action, you can temporarily give up this resistance and transfer it to one creature you touch. The creature keeps the resistance until the end of your next short or long rest or until you transfer it back to yourself as a bonus action. Supreme Healing Starting at 18th level, when you would normally roll one or more dice to restore hit points with a spell, you instead use the highest number possible for each die. For example, instead of restoring 2d6 hit points to a creature, you restore 12. Equipment * Uru Dagger: 2d8 Piercing + 4 Radiant ** Finesse, Light, Hidden, Undersized, Thrown (20/60) ** Energy Release, Balance, Magic Conduit, Unmissing, Elemental Damage I (Radiant) * Robes Category:Characters Category:Heroes